


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what's better than waking up cold and alone? Opening your eyes and seeing the one you want more than anything. The one you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

They were both asleep, having until midnight to wake up and go their seperate ways. That had always been the rule. The perfect way to prevent a real relationship. No strings attatched. 

They failed miserably at keeping it that way. Dean and Cas would go through the week with each other in mind, meeting up at Dean's house on Fridays. He had made it clear that if Cas ever wanted to stop their weekly meetings, he could just not show up, but Cas wanted to stay just as much as Dean wanted him to arrive. 

This was the first week that they broke the leave at midnight rule. 

Cas opened his eyes, glancing at the clock. 11:57. Where were his clothes? Where were his keys? He unsuccessfully tried to get out of bed without waking Dean, who tightened his arms around Cas and murmured, "Stay. Just this once."

The next week, it was "One more time."

Then, "Please, just stay the weekend."

Finally, it was "So much for no strings attatched. Stay, Cas. Stay."


End file.
